


Baby Bring Me In

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: All Girls, F/F, PWP, Romance, Swearing/cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifei’s girlfriend is a neat freak who loves to spoil her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bring Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seokmonster's 2016 round.  
> Title from Hey Monday's "Fall into Me".   
> Also the whole Vin Diesel thing kind of belongs to Aleena, I just snuck it in here i hope it's ok <3

The soles of Yifei's feet are aching despite the new gel pads she stuck to the inner sole of her shoes the very same morning. The commercial had promised her the feeling of walking on clouds for at least a week - Yifei had been walking on clouds for four hours. After that it was back to walking on nails. She considers herself lucky that she stopped feeling the soles of her feet after six hours. Her body is quickly catching up, matching the numbness of her feet. Almost twelve hours at work is not something she'd recommend anyone. 

Luckily, the elevator in her apartment building is already down on the first floor when Yifei steps into the hallway. One of their neighbor and her two toddler twins come stumbling out of it, greeting her with big smiles before they head out into the cold february afternoon. One of the twin boys - Yifei can't tell them apart - turns on his heel and waves at her with a glove-covered hand. His movements are clumsy because he's wrapped in so much clothing. 

"Baekhyun!" the other twin chides, voice muffled from behind his scarf. He waggles like a penguin up to Baekhyun and hooks their arms together. "Mom says hurry!" 

"I’m coming, Daehyun!" Baekhyun says to his twin before looking back at Yifei, beaming. "Bye miss!" 

Yifei smiles at them both, waves as she watches Daehyun drag Baekyun out of the hallway. When Yifei had moved into this buliding, Baekhyun and Daehyun hadn't been born yet. She remembers their mom greeting her in a large, sunflower-patterned sundress carrying a plate of sandwiches when Yifei and her girlfriend had moved in. If Yifei's not mistaken, the twins are turning three this coming summer. She wonders where the time went. 

Her body moves on auto-pilot in the elevator, fingers accidentally pressing both 4th and 9th floor before they fumble for the right one; 12th floor. Yifei closes her eyes, rests her back against the cool wall of the elevator, lets her mind drift as the elevator starts, bringing her closer to her goal; her apartment. 

The elevator hums in time with the waves of tiredness that throbs through her body. It's bordering on exhaustion now; Yifei has been spending way more time at the office than at home the past two weeks. There's a deadline coming up, yet another magazine that has to be 10000% perfect before it's sent to printing. Yifei is working as an AD for one of the biggest glossy-girly magazines. They always stress before deadlines, but this issue is _special_. It's the magazine's 50th anniversary and everyone has been working extra hard to make this an issue to remember. Yifei too, even though she only has been working there for the past two years. 

Yifei briefly entertains the thought of taking off her shoes and walk the last of the way in her stockings but decides quickly not to; Minseo will _kill_ her for dirtying and possibly ruining her stockings. That and the dirt Yifei will bring in. So when the elevator _finally_ stops on her floor, she decides against it and walks out with her shoes on. 

The smell of cherry blossom with a faint, faint hint of chlorine greets Yifei as she walks into the apartment, closes the door quietly behind her. She can barely hear some upbeat girl group song playing, but cannot make out the singer. Yifei sighs, relief fills her when she _finally_ is able to step out of her murderous heels. It's tempting to throw them out forever, even though she knows she has to spend another 8+ hours in them the day after. Her faithful slippers feel like heaven as she slips them on her poor, abused feet. Pleased, she steps up from the tiled floor, heads for the living room on aching feet. 

"Hi babe!" Minseo greets, a big smile on her face before she turns back to the window. Minseo has every third Thursday off and true to tradition she has spent this one like the others: cleaning every nook and cranny of their already sparkling clean apartment. When Minseo rewards herself for doing well at work or not burning any dinners for a week, she cleans. Today is no exception. 

Minseo's high ponytail bounces in time with her jumps - a necessity to reach the upper corners of their roof windows. She's balancing barefoot on a stepladder that makes an ominous sound. Yifei scurries over before she has time to think, steadies the stepladder by holding onto it. Minseo beams at her. 

"My heroine," Minseo coos, wiggles her butt cutely at Yifei as she drags the squeegee over the window, wiping with a cloth afterwards. Even in casual clothes, like the bib overall and the white t-shirt she's wearing, Minseo looks absolutely divine. The overall clings to her thick thighs and round hips, but is loose around her narrow waist. When she cleans she's either in overalls or her sweatpants-hoodie combo. Yifei thinks she's beautiful in anything and nothing. 

Unceremoniously, Minseo dumps the cloth and the squeegee in the bucket that hangs on a hook on the left side of the stepladder before she sits down on the spot she previously had been standing on. Sitting like that on the top of the stepladder makes her taller than Yifei; her head coming up to Minseo's lap. 

"Hey shortie," Minseo says, winking at Yifei. Small hands, pruny from being in touch with water all day cups Yifei's face, tucks a stand of black hair behind her ear. She smells the chlorine on Minseo's hands but doesn't really mind, not when Minseo leans down to kiss her, warm and languid. For once it's Yifei who has to get up on her tiptoes and Minseo who has to bend down. 

"Ow," Yifei whines piteously, pulls away from Minseo's enticing lips when the soles of her feet starts to protest, muscles back to burning. 

"Was the kiss that bad?" Minseo half jokes, eyebrows furrowed as she watches Yifei shuffle over to the closest sitting spot, which turns out to be the kitchen counter. She lifts herself up with ease and plants her butt on the smooth, wooden countertop, sighing in relief when the pressure is off her legs. Wincing, she rolls her feet, tries not to start bawling like a baby when pain akin to fire shoots up both her legs. 

"It's the heels again, huh?" Minseo says from where she's climbing down the stepladder that makes more omnious sounds. Yifei's fingers itch to hold it while her girlfriend climbs down, but her feet keep her firmly in place. It doesn't take Minseo long before she's standing between Yifei's legs, one hand on each of her cotton-wrapped knees. Minseo's touch is warm, even through her thick stockings. 

"Aren't the gel pads working?" Minseo presses her thumb to the inside of Yifei's legs, careful not to touch too low on her legs. Yifei has learned the hard and painful way that to touch her feet when they're aching like this only makes it worse. The only thing that really helps is heat; sinking into a hot bath (with Minseo) and let the hot water (and Minseo) soothe her upset, rebelling nerves and muscles. 

"Only for a couple of hours," Yifei mumbles, eyes falling shut from the pleasurable sensation of Minseo's tiny hands rubbing the muscles of Yifei's upper calves and thighs, careful with how much pressure she's applying. Minseo's hands are familiar with this; she does it several times a week. The familiarity, warmth of it lulls Yifei into a state of semi-consciousness. 

"Hey don't fall asleep on me princess," Minseo says cheekily, her eyes curled like tiny crescents when Yifei opens her eyes to look at her. Even though she has spent the better part of four years with Minseo, Yifei is never getting over how _beautiful_ she is, even more so with the rays of the slowly warming March sun pouring through the windows, falling just _so_ that it hits Minseo's auburn hair, making it look like liquid bronze. 

"You're the princess," Yifei murmurs, embarrassed. Minseo doesn't reply, but grins at Yifei, still warm, but slightly mischievous. On Yifei's thighs, Minseo's hands run higher, the tips of her fingers flirting with the hem of Yifei's tight, black pencil skirt. Minseo's eyes are taking in Yifei's face as she slips the tips of her middle and index finger under Yifei's skirt and is immediately greeted with soft, warm skin. 

"Thigh highs?" Minseo grins. Yifei colors, the pads of Minseo's fingers spreading over her thighs, searching until- "a garter belt?" 

"I had no more clean stockings," Yifei says, flushing further. Her skin - also the parts of her that Minseo isn't touching - feels like it's on fire. Her body always feels like it's floating whenever Minseo is close to her; the feelings only get stronger when she's touching Yifei, touches her like she's made out of porcelain, her fingertips fluttering all over her body, leaving embers in their wake. 

"You're going to be the end of me," Minseo murmurs, leaning forwards. Her hands follow the motion of her body, her skirt getting pushed up by Minseo's wrists. Minseo's kiss is soft, warm, yet demanding. It's sweet for a brief second before Minseo goes for Yifei's bottom lip, sucking and tugging on it with her teeth. 

It's embarrassing how quickly it affects Yifei, even with the countless times they have kissed. Something in her tummy flutters, heat pools between her legs as Minseo's kisses grow more demanding. Yifei's hands trembles, grabs the front of Minseo's bib overalls, tugs her further into the v of Yifei's legs, she tightens her grip on Minseo instantly, her knuckles turning white; legs tight around Minseo's waist. 

Minseo tastes sweet, fruity; an aphrodisiac driving Yifei _insane_. With every kiss, touch, hug, _word_ Yifei falls more and more in love. She's a mess, but she's _Minseo's_ mess. 

Yifei gasps against Minseo's lips, pulls back only to press their foreheads together when Minseo's thumbs rubs over the front of her cotton panties. Yifei is not that wet yet, so Minseo can't feel it through the fabric of her panties, but if Minseo keeps touching her like this she's going to be in a matter of minutes. 

"You're so warm," Minseo says, her sweet breath wafting over Yifei's face. Yifei makes a garbled sounds and captures Minseo's bottom lip between her own. Minseo makes a surprised sound against Yifei's lips, but she can feel her smile. Yifei's head is spinning, her entire body longing, screaming for Minseo's touch, Minseo's words, Minseo's closeness even though she's _there_ touching Yifei like she's a treat; a _treasure_. 

Yifei's hands unbuckle the straps of Minseo's bib overall, listens to the soft, fluttery sound of fabric. Minseo's wide hips and the buttons on each side of the waist keeps the overall from falling down, but it keeps it away from Yifei's exploring fingertips. 

Minseo's body is a thoroughly explored area to Yifei's hands. A map that's filled out, every nook and cranny; Yifei knows every jut and swell of Minseo's body as well as the palm of her own hand. And yet she never feels herself getting tired of touching her. The cotton of Minseo's t-shirt is soft under Yifei's palm - she can feel the heat of Minseo's body seep through the shirt. Gently, Yifey cups Minseo's breasts, thumbs over the lacy hem of the cups, feeling her nipples harden through the thin padding. 

Yifei whimpers when Minseo moves her hands from the front of Yifei's panties, drags them heavily over Yifei's slim thighs. 

"Up," Minseo murmurs against Yifei's lips. Yifei lets go of Minseo briefly, places both her hands palm down on the counter, uses them as leverage to lift herself up, letting Minseo pull her tight skirt up past her butt until it rests snug around her waist. Minseo pushes Yifei's black blazer off her shoulders, down her arms, leaving Yifei in her crisp, white button down. She grins mischievously when she pulls Yifei's hair out of the tight bun, lets the long, black hair fall over her shoulders, curls bouncing against the white shirt, a sharp contrast. 

"You drive me insane, you know," Minseo groans, leans in to mouth over Yifei's cheek as her hands deftly unbuttons Yifei's shirt. She tugs the hems of the shirt out of the skirt, lets the fabric fall like a cape behind Yifei's back. 

Minseo's gaze grows darker, hungrier - yet the fondness still remains. 

"Look at you, Yifei," Minseo croons, her thumbs running over the swell of Yifei's small breasts. She still flushes, like she did the first time Minseo touched her - mostly because she feels like her breasts are too small, would love having ones the size of Minseo's. Yifei is wearing one of her wire-free bras today; a purple, lacy thing with frills. The elastic in it supports her breasts enough and they feel nicer than her regular ones. They also drive Minseo insane which is a huge, fat plus in Yifei's book. 

Minseo fits her pink lips around Yifei's left nipple, sucks at it through the fabric. Yifei cannot fight the moan that escapes her, her spine curves as she bucks against Minseo's hot mouth. The other nipple get the same treatment. Minseo nips and sucks, leaves scattered bitemarks, hickies on top of her sternum; makes a trail down to the waistband of her skirt. 

"You taste so good babe, feels so _good_ ," Minseo praises hotly against Yifei's pebbling skin. Fingers splay over one thigh; pulls at the elastic of her garters. It slaps nosily against Yifei's thigh, stings for a bit but Minseo's fingers is there, rubs soothing circles into her skin. 

Yifei's body feels like it's on fire with every touch from Minseo; every flick of her tongue, every flutter of her fingertips against Yifei's skin, the safe, confirming heat of her body between Yifei's spread legs. 

When Minseo's fingers get back to where Yifei wants them - between her legs, she's considerably wetter than she was minutes earlier; can feel the moist fabric sticking to her lips. Minseo smiles against her tummy, just above her navel where she's busy nipping small marks into her skin. Her thumb runs over the seam of her lips through her wet cotton panties, Yifei shudders bodily at the touch, lets out a soft sob. 

She's still exhausted, her body buzzing from the arousal, her heart hammering inside her chest. Her tummy flutters, swoops when Minseo presses her thumb against her clit, still through those god damn panties. She's easier like this, her body is already worn so it reacts quicker to Minseo's ministrations. Yifei's thighs tremble at the slightly rough feel of fabric against her sensitive spot. 

"Minseo, please," Yifei pants, tilts her head backwards, starts grinding against Minseo's hand, trying to speed up her soft, feeble touches that does nothing for her save for frustrating her. It feels _good_ but it's not enough. Minseo grins against her skin, chuckles as she pulls away. She leans up to kiss Yifei briefly; short and sweet. 

When she has unclasped Yifei's garters, Minseo pulls her panties down Yifei's legs, steps away for a bit to fold it over the back of a chair. Her neatness still on full override even like this. Yifei shudders at the feeling of the cold air against her wet, sensitive skin, but she doesn't get too much time to think about it because Minseo settles back between her legs, rests her cheek on Yifei's thigh. 

For some time she just lies there, draws little patterns into the softness of Yifei's inner thigh, gazes fondly up at her every time Yifei lets out a gasp or presses back against Minseo's fingers. 

"I really want to go and dig Vin out of your box," Minseo says casually, as if she's talking about the weather. Yifei flushes further, _whines_. Vin is a pink, sparkly dildo - a gift from Minseo one or two Christmases ago. Minseo had jokingly named it Vin after the American actor Vin Diesel - Yifei's _favorite_. The name had stuck when Minseo had seen Yifei's reaction to it, how beet red she'd flush, how _wet_ she'd get. Once, Minseo had coaxed her into calling it daddy, mostly because Yifei had drunkenly slurred the day before that if she was to have a sugar daddy, it would _have_ to be Vin Diesel.

"Minseo," Yifei groans, her hands pressed flat against the counter still. She wants to touch Minseo, wants to run her fingers through Minseo's hair, cup her cheeks but she doesn't trust her spine to hold her up; has to use her arms as supporting pillars. 

"I could fasten it to the harness again," Minseo continues, mirth evident in her voice. She touches Yifei then, runs a thumb over the skin of her pubic bone, lets it travel over her lips, not adding enough pressure to actually part them, teases. "Fuck you until you squirt." 

" _Minseo_." Yifei bucks against Minseo's thumb, her entire body feels hot, sweat dribbling down her back. Even though the room is cool, Yifei feels too hot, her body burning. 

"Later," Minseo promises, spreads Yifei's legs further with her hands before she finally, mercifully places her mouth on Yifei. Her body reacts immediately, tightens up like a string. "For now, let's just take that edge off." 

Minseo parts her easily with two fingers, lets a soft breath wash over her. Yifei shudders bodily with pleasure, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Thankfully, she wastes no time, licks a hot stripe up against Yifei, softly pressing her lips to Yifei's clit. Her tongue works around her gently but with purpose. When she moves down to press her tongue against her opening, her thumb comes up to run in small circles just around her sensitive nub. 

"I will hear you," Minseo says firmly. She proceeds to bury her face in Yifei's folds, sucks gently on her moist lips, lets her middle finger circle her entrance without pushing it in. 

Yifei never gets a break, never gets to catch her breath when Minseo is between her legs; she loves it. Minseo takes, takes, _takes_ until Yifei is pulled apart - until Yifei is small pieces that Minseo has to put back together. Which she does with the uttermost pleasure. 

The noises Minseo makes as she eats Yifei out is _obscene_. Wet, slick noises fills their apartment; joined by Yifei's breathy moans, Minseo's pleased hums. Yifei cries out when Minseo slides two fingers into her heat at once, curls them up towards her tummy, pulls them out before fucking them back in. 

"You're so wet babe." Minseo's lips brush over her pubic bone, over her softness. There's a breathy quality to her voice; she's as aroused as Yifei is over this. 

The fire in Yifei's body is at its peak; tangling with the exhaustion - her thighs trembling from Minseo's ministrations. Yifei licks her dry lips, moans as Minseo swirls her tongue through her wet folds; sends fireworks up Yifei's spine. She can't hold back, can't stop the inevitable freight train that is Kim Minseo. 

She can feel herself leaking onto the counter, hears herself begging, pleading for Minseo to let her come, help her come, _please_. Her chest, cheeks, body is flushed, a hot pink spread out over her body. It feels _so_ good. 

Yifei lets out a squeak when Minseo's fingers slip out of her, only to reappear on her thighs. She sits still as she lets her rearrange until Yifei's thighs are slung over her narrow shoulders. Minseo grins, her chin wet with Yifei's slick. Its both embarrassing and terribly arousing. The new angle makes it harder for Yifei to keep herself up, her wrists trembling as she tries to keep herself seated. 

The muscles in her body are screaming with pain, pleasure. It builds from the small of her back, spreads to her core; builds up like a musical masterpiece, the heat, pleasure, arousal shakes through her body and she's vibrating with it, white noise filling her ears as she comes, thighs trembing, toes curling. The only thing that keeps her seated, anchored through the orgasm wrecking through her body is her thighs tightening around Minseo’s head, the moans Minseo makes as she licks, fucks Yifei through her orgasm. 

Yifei's entire body thobs, her tummy spasms when Minseo licks up her folds one last time, extracts her fingers from her wet core. Yifei feels like she's floating, as if she's no longer connected to her physical body. Faintly, she feels Minseo's soft touches, how she gently places Yifei's thighs back onto the counter, kisses soft, soothing kisses against her thighs; small thumbs pressing into sensitive spots behind her knees. 

"Hi," Minseo says softly, stands up properly to be able to look at Yifei, to be able to kiss her. It's sweet, soft; Yifei tastes herself on Minseo's tongue, _feels_ herself at the slickness of Minseo's chin. It should be gross, probably but Yifei finds she doesn't mind. With trembling hands she pushes Minseo's overalls further down to be able to sneak a hand past the waistband. 

Minseo is wearing a lacy pair of panties that's soaked in the front, it's so easy for Yifei to slip her long fingers down the front of them, both of them moaning as Yifei eases a finger into Minseo's wet core. 

Yifei wants to eat her out until she's crying; wants Minseo to sit on her face and _use_ her as she sees fit, but for now with her aching feet and exhausted body this is all Yifei manages to do. Before long she inserts another finger into Minseo, rubs the heel of her hand against Minseo's swollen clit. 

 

Minseo's small fingers curl around Yifei's wrist, keeps her there as she grinds against it. It's wet, _wet_ and hot around Yifei's fingers, Minseo's muscles tightening around her as Yifei murmurs soft praises against Minseo's cheek. The hand not buried inside Minseo's pants is curled around the nape of her neck, softly petting and stroking as she begs her sweet, darling _Minseo_ to come. Come for me please. 

When Minseo does, it's with a soft sob, her knuckles white from how hard she's gripping onto Yifei's wrist. It hurts but Yifei lets her as she feels the power of Minseo's orgams shaking through her; Minseo's thick thighs keeping her palm in place as she fucks her through it, curling her fingers into Minseo's tight heat. 

To Yifei there's nothing more beautiful than Minseo's face post orgasm. The healthy flush of her cheeks, her red-bitten lips and the shine in her eyes. She's not wearing any makeup but she looks absolutely and utterly divine like this. 

It's Minseo who eases Yifei's hand out of her, brings the long, slick fingers to her lips, curls her hot, pink tongue around the digits. Yifei groans. 

"Minseo, I can't-" she says, voice scratchy. Minseo continues to lavish her fingers with attention until she has licked her own juices off them, pulls them out with a soft _pop_. Her lips are shiny with spit and _Yifei_. 

It shouldn't be possible to get aroused again this quick but Yifei's girlfriend is a fucking menace. 

"Let's go get cleaned up," Minseo prompts, leans in to kiss Yifei briefly. With a bit of hassle; Yifei's long arm slung over Minseo's shoulders, one of Minseo's arms wrapped around Yifei's waist they manage to get Yifei down from the counter and start the journey towards their bathroom. 

"Wait."

"What?" Minseo looks up at her, genuinely curious as they pause in the middle of the living room. 

"I love you," Yifei says softly before she leans down to kiss Minseo, trying to convey as much gratitude, _love_ into the kiss as she possibly can. Yifei isn't good with words, but it's okay because Minseo _knows_. 

Minseo beams as they pull apart. 

"I love you too."


End file.
